gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor Gumball Island Ep.7 (Part 1)
Plot (On Team Monkey) Miss Simian: '''TOBIAS! (No one answers.) '''Miss Simian: '''TOBIAS! (No one answers.) '''Miss Simian: Oh that little! TOBIAS! (Miss Simian marches to camp and finds Tobias.) Miss Simian: '''THERE YOU ARE! COME ON IT'S TIME FOR A MEETING! '''Tobias: Who cares? Miss Simian: WHAT?! You do NOT TALK TO YOUR LEADER LIKE THAT! Tobias: 'You're not my leader. '''Miss Simian: '''YES YOU ARE! '''Tobias: '''Not anymore you're not! I QUIT! '''Miss Simian: '''FINE! YOU'LL REGRET THAT DECISION! '(in confessional) Miss Simian: 'Tobias just quit my alliance. Well who cares, with me and Banana Joe, we'll teach him to make a commitment. '(out) Miss Simian: 'Oh Banana Joe. (No one answers.) '''Miss Simian: '''Banana Joe. (No one answers.) '''Miss Simian: '''BANANA JOE! (Banana Joe comes.) '''Banana Joe: '''This alliance is over, I quit! (Banana Joe runs back to camp.) '(in confessional) Miss Simian: My intentions were quite simplistic. To get to the merge and us being the final four. But in this one night, what I've created is demolished. I'll show them! (out) (Meanwhile) Gumball: 'So Teri, what do you think of this wonderful evening? '''Teri: '''I think it's beautiful Gumball, with the full moon and a starry night anything can be a piece of art. '''Gumball: '''I couldn't agree more. (Gumball and Teri start making out) '(in confessional) Gumball: 'I have never realized it before. When me and Teri started off, all I wanted was to build momentum for Emily and help us win challenges and all. But I think there's something really forming between us. '(out) (Emily shows up in the bushes.) Emily: '(whispering) Oh my God. (Emily runs back to camp.) '''Gumball: '''What was that? '''Teri: '''I don't know. '(in confessional) Gumball: The one thing I find wrong is Emily. She's so cocky. At first things were fine with us winning challenges. But over the last couple of days, she's been constantly eavesdropping on us. I can't believe I'm saying this but I may think that it's Emily's time. (out) (Meanwhile) (Emily rushes towards Skylar.) Emily: 'SKYLAR! '''Skylar:'What is it? 'Emily: '''Things are getting worse! It's Gumball and Teri. '''Skylar: '''Can you just tell me what's wrong. '''Emily: '''I've been spying on the two over the last couple of days. And chemistry has been building over the two. Chemistry, Skylar. CHEMISTRY! '''Skylar: '''Well what exactly are you talking about? '''Emily: '''Well just a few minutes ago, they were on the beach, like some walk away.They were just talking and talking. And then. '''Skylar: '''Then what?! '''Emily: '''They started making out. (Emily starts sobbing.) '''Skylar: '''Well is there anything I can do? '''Emily: '''Well yes. I want you to pry them apart. '''Skylar: '''Why me? '''Emily: '''You're one of his best friends. He'll listen to you. '''Skylar: '''Well I'm not very good at flirtation. '''Emily: '''Who said anything about flirting? I just want you to tear them apart. '''Skylar: '''But HOW?! '''Emily: '''I don't care about the how Skylar. All I'm asking is to get them apart. '''Skylar: '''Fine. '(in confessional) Skylar: 'I don't get what Emily wants me to do. The only way to separate them is to get Gumball to fall for someone else. If I can't do that, then how am I ever gonna do it? '(out) TO BE CONTINUED Category:Survivor Gumball Island